


Back To Normal

by Sky_Girls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three weeks since the last supernatural disaster, Lydia was finally resting in her own home and trying to forget her time in Eichen House, Theo was gone, Liam was acting like himself again, Scott and Stiles were back to  being the best friends ever  and Kira and her family were back. Everything was back to normal, well everything but Scott and Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "scira get to finish their first date weeks after she comes back from Mexico" on tumblr

It had been three weeks since the last supernatural disaster, Lydia was finally resting in her own home and trying to forget her time in Eichen House, Theo was gone, Liam was acting like himself again, Scott and Stiles were back to being the best friends ever and Kira and her family were back. Everything was back to normal, well everything but Scott and Kira.

Since she came back from New Mexico, everything was weird between them, not bad, but not like they were before, they were awkward; Kira was acting almost like before they started their relationship, and well he wasn’t better. And no matter how much he thinks about it he just can’t come up with a way of fixing it, he’s desperate, maybe that’s why he’s telling all of this to Malia.

“Have you thought about asking her out instead of just sulking in my house?” She asks handing him the popcorn; they are in her living room watching a TV show about werewolves because she thinks it’s ironic. “You guys have barely spent any time together since she came back, and I know that you two haven’t been alone since then either. So maybe that’s why things are weird between the two of you.”

“How do you know that we haven’t spent any time just the two of us since she came back?” Scott asks nonchalantly.

“Kira complains about this too.” Malia answers with popcorn in her mouth. “It’s driving Lydia and me nuts.”

He nods thoughtfully; maybe Malia is right, maybe all they need to go back to normal is spend some time together.

It’s seven pm and he’s freaking out about texting Kira, because an hour ago he decided that he couldn’t just call her, not the way things are, and It’s ridiculous because two months ago it would have been the easiest thing to do, he wouldn’t even have thought about it. But this is his life now and he has to deal with it.

He finally sends the text at exactly 19: 43 pm. A text that contains a total of four words (Hey! Wanna do something?) and took him 40 minutes to write and another three to decide to send, he has issues.

The wait for the answer is tortuous but short, like the answer itself:

“Right now?”

He was planning on well…making plans; he was hoping they could do something tomorrow or on the weekend, that way he could think of something to do but maybe he should just go with it and finish this nonsense once and for all. He texts back a yes and heads out of the house.

When he is at the Yukimura’s he just goes into Kira’s room through her window, it’s not like he is being subtle or anything, her mother is a kitsune after all, but he wanted to surprise her. He finds her sitting in her bed staring intently at her phone.

“So what are you doing?” He asks startling Kira and making her throw her phone into the air. He laughs softly and apologizes while sitting next to her.

“Nothing.” She says nervously. “Nothing at all, I’m definitely not staring and my phone and wondering why you didn’t answer my last text.”

“I’m sorry I was driving.” He excuses himself, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay.” Kira says. “You shouldn’t text and drive, you’ve seen the ads, and I know that you are a werewolf and everything but it’s still dangerous.”

“Yeah… gotta be responsible, I might be pretty tough but I can’t put someone else in danger.” He agrees, nodding his head and wondering why he is talking about safe driving when he is in his still kind of girlfriend’s room in the middle of the night.

They fall into an awkward silence after that very important but unnecessary talk, they are just sitting in her bed, and he is painfully aware of her soft skin being just inches away from his, he remembers sadly that a few months ago they would have been sitting as close as possible, talking about anything or maybe they’d be quiet, but the silence between them wouldn’t have been as awkward as it is now, it wouldn’t feel so heavy. 

He is, somewhat sadly, remembering those time where every time he was Kira he would feel totally comfortable and relaxed when he remembers something else.

“You know.” Scott starts nervously. “We never got to end out first date.”

“Well, we did get attacked and kidnapped, so… no biggie.” She shrugs with a soft smile on her face.

“True, but we never got any actual dates after that.” He reminds her.

“We never really got time.” She says.

“We have time now.” He declares.

“Now?” She asks surprised.

“Yes.”

“What are we going to do now?”

“It’s a Friday night, there’s probably a lot to do.” He says standing up and offering his hand so she could do the same.

“ Okay.” She eyes him suspiciously but takes his hand and stand ups. He briefly recognizes to himself how good it is to hold her hand again. Stiles is right, he is sappy. “But, no parties.”

“No parties.” Scott agrees and takes her hand.

They end up in a small coffee shop that Kira wants to try because everything is named after superheroes 

“You are such a dork.” Scott tells her affectionately after she drags him through the door skipping a little.

“I’m not a dork.” Kira defends herself looking around the coffee shop in awe. “It’s not my fault that you don’t know when to be rightfully excited.”

She rushes to the counter to look at the menu.

“Yes, you are.” He whispers and Kira sends him a dirty look and then orders.

“Hello! I want a black widow cupcake and a Captain America Coffee, please.”

“Should you be drinking coffee this late?”Scott asks vividly remembering one night that Kira kept him up until 4 A.M because she had drunk a cup of coffee that night. “I’d like a batman cupcake, thank you.” He said paying.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Kira asks while the lady behind the counter prepares their orders. 

“Because you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” He tells her raising his eyebrows.

“That’s a myth, caffeine does nothing to me.”

“Remember that one time I had to stay up late talking on the phone because you couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t a myth then.”

“I’m older now.” She answers. “I’m immune now.”

He nods slowly but garbs the coffee cup when the lady behind the counter hands it to Kira.

“But I want coffee.” She complains.

“And you’ll have coffee.” Scott explains. “We’ll split. So I can be at least almost as awake as you are this time.” He smiles at Kira, while she tries to find words to fight me.

“You two are adorable.” The woman comments, the both jump a little, surprised, and blush a lot. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s just that the two of you are such cute couple.”

“It’s okay.” Scott answers her; he can feel his face burning so he signals Kira and they walk to the table furthest away from the counter they can find.

“Soo…that was embarrassing.” Kira says before taking a big bite of her muffin.

“Well, at least she said we were a cute couple. She could have thought we were siblings.” Kira lets out a giggle at his words.

“Yes, because that would make so much sense.” She says laughing.

He stares at her for a moment; she has a bit of butter cream on the tip of her nose, her eyes are full of laughter and she looks beautiful. That weird feeling in his stomach that appeared every time he thought of Kira is not there anymore and finally he feels like everything is back to normal, everything is like it’s supposed to be.

“I’m glad we finally got to do this.” Scott whispers holding Kira’s hand over the table.

“Yeah, me too.” She answers and leans in for soft kiss.


End file.
